User talk:Thinkaboutthisname
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thinkaboutthisname page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 03:11, December 19, 2009 Love Kills I <3 Love Kills! It's amazing! Sparrowsong 21:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding? Love Kills is probably the best LukexOC fic I've ever read! Don't worry, TATN (can I call you that?), we're not like those mean flamers from the PJO section on fanfiction.net. We love your story. I just know it's going to be highest voted :). Sparrowsong 22:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Have you read Whispers in the Dark, just curious? It's about Luke's daughter. Sparrowsong 22:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, what part are you at? Sparrowsong 23:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, TATN! Sparrowsong 00:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You really like it? Thank you. I like yours, too. Sparrowsong 04:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's just a term I made up. It doesn't really make sense, but I think it sounds good. In case you don't already know, it refers to the child of two demigods. Taylor is a quarter-blood because her mother is a daughter of Zeus and her father is a son of Hermes. Sparrowsong 07:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read Different Choice? What do you think of it? Do you support Lukabeth? Thanks! Wow, somebody else who supports Lukabeth and Lukalia. This is quite the coincidence...almost scary. Sparrowsong 18:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I know, they are awesome couples. I supported Lukabeth from the start, and I started supporting Lukalia after I reread the series. I think Lukalia is better, though, because the age difference is smaller (Luke is 7 years older than Annabeth but only 2 years older than Thalia). Sparrowsong 19:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read Nine Months? It's about a daughter of Artemis that gets pregnant at 16. It was inspired by the song Papa Don't Preach. Ur Avatar I love ur avatar, I forgot his name though XD -Leafwhisker 02:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) lol nice -Leafwhisker 03:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I love Love Kills have u read Forgotten? It's just a PercyXOC story I made. Also part of a series -Leafwhisker 03:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's the one with Katie -Leafwhisker 03:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -Leafwhisker 04:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: HELP! www.elouai.com. Sparrowsong 05:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Sparrowsong 05:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read The Life of Ivy Katz? I've just started Chapter Three. I have it open in a different window. Thanks. You'll find out very soon, but if you reread it and pay attention to the small clues you might be able to figure it out. I'll give you a hint - it's not one of the Big Three, but she is a direct descendant of Zeus. Sparrowsong 05:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's a male god, actually. Six letters. Sparrowsong 05:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No, but that was really close. Sparrowsong 05:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There's a new chapter *hint hint*. Sparrowsong 05:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Were you surprised when I revealed who her dad was? I mean, it was a little bit obvious, but I tried to write it so the readers wouldn't think that was the moment I'd reveal Ivy's Olympian parent. Sparrowsong 06:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) LOL thanks, the reason I made Ivy not know what it was was because I myself didn't know what it was. I feel soo dumb XD. Sparrowsong 06:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Will you write a sequel to Love Kills? P.P.S. If so, will Luke reform? I just had an idea - maybe Jade comes back to life, but with a forgotten memory? Or maybe Luke meets her reincarnation? Sparrowsong 06:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aww, thanks! Glad you like the idea so much. Sparrowsong 06:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ur Name Lucky! Ur name is Thalia! Awesome! :D -Leafwhisker 14:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I wish my name was Thalia instead of Ava *sighs* -Leafwhisker 20:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That sucks :( -Leafwhisker 20:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey Just wondering, have you read my latest story? It's called Hell Is For Children. Do you like it? Sparrowsong 22:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I saw the picture on your user page. I think you're really pretty :). '*Hugs TATN* I know, it's so sad, especially when you think about how many real babies and children have that happen to them. I just about cried writing it... Sparrowsong 01:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Whispers in the Dark Thanks! Do you think I should do a sequel with Nikki and Taylor as teenagers? And maybe Kronos comes back or something? Sparrowsong 20:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I think I will call it Echoes in the Night. Do you like that title? Sparrowsong 20:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I like that suggestion, thank you. --Sparrowsong 05:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Thalia, I have a blog post that you may want to check out, just a random idea about everyone on the wiki making a story together... it may take awhile though... -02:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks. Sparrowsong 03:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OMG! SWEET TEMPTATION IS AWESOME! Any special reason for the title, BTW? Sparrowsong 03:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'm just about to go read the newest chapter. Can you guess what's significant about Boomerang and Snowflakes? Sparrowsong 03:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Boomerang: Stefan goes away and then comes back right where he started. Like a boomerang. Snowflakes: A (typical) crush is a lot like a snowflake. It's beautiful for about three seconds, but then it melts and you forget about it. Do any of your other stories have symbolic titles, too? --Sparrowsong 04:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sparrowsong 05:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty nice. A little sad, too. Have you read Possessive? Sparrowsong 07:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Alice I just updated it! Oh, and have you taken the polls on the talk page? Like the theme song one? Sparrowsong 00:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I loved the ending. You so have to do a sequel. I am really glad that Rachel died. Sparrowsong 01:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I always have to do character pages, too. Hey, I have OCD, too! I'll be back soon, it's suppertime right now. Sparrowsong 01:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Finding My Father I'm updating Finding My Father right now, have you read it? Sparrowsong 03:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I made it super obvious on purpose, LOL. Sparrowsong 04:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ROFL! *Sarcasm mode* I love surprises, don't you? *End of sarcasm mode* Sparrowsong 04:07, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So far it's cool. Can you guess who Harmony's parents are? Sparrowsong 04:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yup. The eyes gave it away, huh? Sparrowsong 04:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It's fun being obvious! Wow, that was incredibly random. Sparrowsong 04:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Me too, oddly enough. Sparrowsong 04:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, what's one of your favorite plot devices? Sparrowsong 04:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, me too. For some reason, I'm obsessed with having my characters get kidnapped and (occasionally) get stockholm syndrome. I think I'm addicted to implied sex, too. Wow...that makes me sound soo weird... Sparrowsong 04:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I know. Mine makes me feel bad for always making Lukalia and Percabeth kids, but I cannot stop (I think I might be addicted). But I do have some other ideas I haven't done before! Here they are: *Annabeth/Thalia femslash. *A SON of Aphrodite?! *X (haven't decided on her name yet), daughter of Hermes, is sexually assaulted and becomes pregnant (sort of like Amberlynn). The twist? The rapist is X's half-brother. Yes, I realize it sounds very sick, but I came up with it late one night and I just have to get it out of my head. *Annabeth is married to Percy, but she's having an affair with Luke. Then she gets pregnant and doesn't know if it's Percy's or Luke's. *Travis Stoll gets a girl pregnant, but Connor had a crush on her and is very jealous. Instead of the usual teen pregnancy story, where it's told from the pregnant girl's POV, it would be told from Connor's POV. *Thalia didn't get turned into a tree. She's now fifteen and dating Luke. But when a new girl comes to camp and tries to steal him from Thalia, who will he choose? *A child of Aphrodite who's ugly. What do you think of them? Sparrowsong 05:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And sure. Sparrowsong 05:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) That sounds so exciting! I think I'm going to do the third idea today. Do you have any title ideas for it? Sparrowsong 05:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I was listening to Snow White Queen by Evanescence (a song about stalkers and rapists), and it kinda reminded me of Todd and Amberlynn. Do you agree? Thanks. Sparrowsong 05:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What's your all-time favorite story on this Wiki so far? Aww, thank you :). *Hugs you until you suffocate* Sparrowsong 05:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Endings Only Happen In Fairytales. Sparrowsong 05:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Me too XD (in a friend way, of course!). Sparrowsong 05:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It owns my social life. Sparrowsong 06:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Glad I'm not the only one XD. Sparrowsong 06:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Same here! I totally worship Rick Riordan!! Sparrowsong 06:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Whose POV is it going to be from? Sparrowsong 22:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I hope he writes a book from Luke's POV. That would be really interesting. Sparrowsong 22:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh...maybe it'll be about Percy and Annabeth's kid, then... Sparrowsong 22:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I think they should call it Zoe if it's a girl and Luke if it's a boy. What exactly was the second prophecy again? LOL, sorry, it's been a very long time since I read TLO. Sparrowsong 22:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds mysterious. Sparrowsong 22:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just updated Hell Is For Children... Sparrowsong 06:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, shocking, huh? Though I intended it to be fairly obvious from the start that Elena was a daughter of Athena, I purposefully wrote Olivia to be all sweet and bubbly on purpose, so that nobody would suspect Ares was her dad. Who'd you think it was? Sparrowsong 06:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) She does kinda have the Apollo cabin personality. I can't imagine having Clarisse as a sister... Sparrowsong 07:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you taken the polls for Stand In The Rain? I know, she's so mean most of the time. I hope she ends up liking Olivia, because if not...yeah. It will be ugly. Sparrowsong 19:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ROFLOL!! You're a genius! Sparrowsong 19:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Since you guessed Nick and April's initials correctly, you get to pick the hair color of Miranda's baby. Soo, yeah, what hair color do you think the baby should have? Yeah, Miranda is blonde and Phillip is brunette. Sparrowsong 19:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that sounds good. Sparrowsong 19:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Have you seen my latest blog post? Sparrowsong 20:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Just a little advice Thalia, I'd kinda rather you didn't post your full name on here. I mean, no offense, it's fine to say little things like your hair color and what country you live in (because obviously, you're not the world's only blonde-haired girl named Thalia who lives in Canada), but I'm worried that you might be posting a little too much personal info. I sound paranoid, but there's all kinds of perverts on the internet, and it's really easy to track someone down by knowing their name, where they live, and what they look like. You might want to change it to a pretend last name. In fact, just to be safe, I wouldn't even use my real middle name. Sparrowsong 15:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, I'm not mad, I was just worried. Glad you changed it now. Sparrowsong 23:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I think she's cool, too. Sparrowsong 18:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Your stories are great, too. Sparrowsong 18:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Stereotypes list Thanks for using my idea, LOL. But the idea is that you change it to stereotypes that apply to you. Sparrowsong 21:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thal, you still on? I just updated Alice! Sparrowsong 05:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Sparrowsong 06:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that's pretty odd. What do you think of the new Alice chapter? Sparrowsong 06:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) One of the Big Three. Are you surprised about Alice getting pregnant? Sparrowsong 06:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) '*Very evil grin* Ends with an S. Sparrowsong 06:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Nope, but good guess. I actually kinda teased the readers by implying that Alice is a child of Zeus (the whole "you remind me of Thalia" thing) even though she's not. I'm evil :D. Sparrowsong 06:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Are you surprised? Sparrowsong 06:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Have you seen the new chapter of Snowflakes? Sparrowsong 06:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I know, it almost makes me not like him anymore. I have a twisted mind. A very twisted mind. Do you like Stella? Sparrowsong 06:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I kinda like her too. I think I have the most twisted mind of everyone on this site though, XD. Sparrowsong 06:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, tell me all about it :D. Sparrowsong 06:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I tried to write a LukexAlice lemon last night. Man, it was awful. It made me sound like a perverted nine-year-old boy. Wow, that was random...but it does show what a twisted mind I have! :D Lolwut, robot-sex? LOL. Man, that was a lot of chatspeak...XD. This is so random, but do you like Nikki or Taylor better so far? Sparrowsong 06:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm a huge fan of yuri. Especially Sailor Moon yuri. Especially if it's rated 18+ and I technically can't read it for another 5 1/2 years. I like getting into mischief, LOL. Did you see my newest story? It's very sad. I almost cried writing it. Go read it or Kronos will eat your family. Sparrowsong 06:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Please excuse me, I'm high on raisins. I know, LOL. Sparrowsong 06:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I don't actually turn 13 for another 4 months. No, not really. I'm almost 13 and I still watch Sesame Street. Sparrowsong 07:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) What's even weirder? I still sleep with a teddy bear. I'm not kidding. Uhh...why am I telling you that? LOL. Sparrowsong 07:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I wish I was still a little kid sometimes. Other times, I wish I was 30. I'll have to go soon, BTW. But I can probably stay on for a while longer. Sparrowsong 07:08, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Goodnight, nice talking to you. Sparrowsong 07:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. =D -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 12:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Read the newest chapter of Darkness Rising yet? It's all reveal- hold on. I said too much, didn't I? ZephyrX9 17:07, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Rosalia How come you like her better than Noah? Sparrowsong 06:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's because she's more main. Sparrowsong 06:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ...XD. Do you like Rose's theme songs? Do you have any suggestions for Noah? Sparrowsong 06:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it looks like I have to go right now! TTYS! Sparrowsong 06:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Wrong and Right I posted my first lemon. It's on that "secret forum," hee hee. Tell me how horribly I did XD. Sparrowsong 07:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) As gross as this sounds, I'm excited about that. Can I request one? If so, would you mind doing the ToddxAmberlynn rape scene? Sparrowsong 07:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you have any CC? Anything I could improve? Ok, I will. I'm gonna write the rape scene next. Y'know, the one in the bathroom? I'm wincing for Nico already... Sparrowsong 07:16, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I already did. Oww, I wanna hug Nico so badly. Sparrowsong 07:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you glad I used the proper names for their body parts? I hate it when people use words like "pussy," "boner," "wetness," "hardness," "cock," and "bigness." Yes, I saw a lemon that used "bigness" as a synonym for "penis" DX. Sparrowsong 07:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I know. And, could you specifiy what kind of sex it is? Please and thank you. Sparrowsong 07:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to find good lemons nowadays. Yours is quite juicy, though XD. Sparrowsong 07:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok! I will right now! Thanks for reminding me! Sparrowsong 00:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL. This chapter is gonna be interesting. Sparrowsong 01:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) She meets some other half-bloods, including Percy. And everyone at camp finds out that she's having Luke's baby. And sh--oops, better not give anymore away. Sparrowsong 01:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait for you to see their reactions! Sparrowsong 01:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It's up now. Sparrowsong 01:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Sparrowsong 05:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like all Luke pairings. Except Lukronos *shudders*. I may even try a Hermuke sometime XD. Sparrowsong 05:25, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, it would be. Speaking of Hermes, Luke, and incest...in your LK AU, you should totally have Hermes walk in on Luke and Jade. Like in Snowflakes, but even worse. Bwa-ha-ha! Sparrowsong 05:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Totally. Write it in 2 minutes or I'll kill you! Sparrowsong 05:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL, kidding. But can you write it soon? Pretty please? Sparrowsong 05:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gods, thanks so much! I'm looking forward to it like you wouldn't believe! Sparrowsong 05:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. My Lukachel rapefic is up. Ok, thanks. A lot. Sparrowsong 05:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) '*Drools* This is such a cliched question, but will she get pregnant? Sparrowsong 05:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. I think she should get pregnant. Sparrowsong 05:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. This is kind of a brainfart, but...the baby's hair should be dark blonde! Redhead + blonde = strawberry blonde and light brown + black = dark brown, right? Soo...light blonde + light brown = dark blonde! :D I'm voting for a girl. I even thought of a name you can use if you want. What do you think of...Donna Renée Morgan-Castellan? Sparrowsong 05:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. Dawn Renée Morgan-Castellan. I think it's pretty good. Sparrowsong 05:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Glad to hear that. Sparrowsong 06:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I wonder what Hermes'll do if he sees Jade and Luke with a baby that's clearly theirs? Or Luke with his hand on Jade's baby bump? P.P.S. In case you can't tell, I am evil. I do so enjoy torturing jerkass gods. Hermes reminds me of my dad, LMAO. Which only makes torturing him even funner. Sparrowsong 06:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, but in my mind Luke was cured of being possessed, married Thalia, had Nikki and Taylor with her, and lived happily ever after. Sparrowsong 06:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, thanks...I guess. I read One Last Song. It was amazing. Sparrowsong 06:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm homeschooled. Sparrowsong 20:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I am. I sometimes wish I was in school, though. Sparrowsong 20:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nah, not really. They're gonna make me go when I'm 15, though XD. Sparrowsong 20:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Sparrowsong 20:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) S'okay. Sparrowsong 21:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lynn and Ethan Hey, just cuz I love ST so much, I made you a present. It's supposed to be Lynn holding Ethan. Sorry if it sucks DX. Sparrowsong 00:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome and thanks *blushes*. Sparrowsong 00:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) FU*K YOU! I mean, THANK YOU! LOL, that was funny XD. Sparrowsong 00:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I was kidding. Sparrowsong 00:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Runs away screaming* Sparrowsong 00:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) He killed Luke! Sparrowsong 00:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) '*Spanks Kronos* Yeah, right, son of a bitch. Why don't you go tell that to May, Hermes, Annabeth, and Thalia? *Takes out chainsaw* *Turns it on* *Moves it slowly towards Kronos' head* Sparrowsong 00:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Crap, dinner. BRB. Sparrowsong 00:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Avatars Hey, Thal, like my new avatar? It's TFA Blurr. BTW, I like yours. Fasttrack 16:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, screw Blurr. I'm going with Rodimus Minor. ZephyrX9 17:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. But not that jerk Sentinel. Never mind. I've decided on Drift from G1. ZephyrX9 17:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Blurr was funny. So were BB and Hot Shot. ZephyrX9 18:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Now Lugnut, Starscream, and Blitzwing were hilarious. Then there was Wasp, Bumblebee, and Rodimus' crew from TransWarped. ZephyrX9 18:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Lockdown, Prowl, and Jazz were all badass XD. ZephyrX9 18:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I cried when Prowl died. The Tracks cameo in This Is Why I Hate Machines was'' damn'' funny. So was Captain Fanzone. ZephyrX9 18:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ratchet was an asshole. What about everyone's favorite bounty hunter...Lockdown! BTW, the Dinobots and Constructicons were awesome! ZephyrX9 19:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I remember when Lockdown and Prowl teamed up. I LMAO'd at Screamer's clones. Then there were was Swindle and Shockwave. Swindle was cool, while Shockwave managed to have a chin without having a face! ZephyrX9 19:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Rodimus' team is 60% rejects. BB was to be Hot Shot, Ratchet from Red Alert, Sentinel(let's call him jerkass!) from Rodimus. ZephyrX9 19:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Everyone but Blackout, Oil Slick, and Cyclonus on Team Chaar was weird LOL. I have, and cracked up!(Especially at the ones about Jerkassimus Prime) ZephyrX9 19:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Aw, shucks. I think Rodimus should've been a newcomer to the main crew in season 3, then Arcee dumps Ratchet and goes out with RP. Jetfire and Jetstorm were so funny, but I fanboyed Jetstorm more. ZephyrX9 19:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna make a whole hell of a lot of custom TFA figures. ZephyrX9 19:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I'm gonna post them on Seibertron.com. I'm known as 'phase' there. ZephyrX9 19:36, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Adrastos quiz I took your quiz about Adrastos. It's cool. Thanks for mentioning my characters :). Sparrowsong 04:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 88%. Did you notice how I included your characters in the April quiz? Sparrowsong 04:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ethan's birthday. Sparrowsong 04:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) His parents, and the one about Lynn. I squealed when you mentioned Virginia and Harmony. Sparrowsong 04:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Do you remember which characters were in April's quiz? Adam Lockhart and...someone else, I think. I'd better go check. Sparrowsong 04:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Adam is a dick indeed. If I were Artemis, no way would I have given my baby to him. I would have dropped my baby on the doorstep of some poor couple that can't have children of their own. OMG, OMG, I have to do that! *Sticks tongue out* Nyah-nyah, I thought of it before you! XD Sparrowsong 04:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) True, but wouldn't you be worried that he would rape the baby, too? Not necesarrily when the baby's older - there have been cases of infant rape. Including this 18-year-old guy who raped his 1-week-old daughter while her mom was at school. It nearly made me vomit. Sparrowsong 04:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Claps* W00T! Artemis is so badass! Yeah, I know, it's so sickening. What's even worse is that the tyrant only got 3 years in prison. Compared to the average predator that molests say, a 7-year-old, who gets maybe 9 years. Sparrowsong 04:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What do you think of my idea where Artemis has a baby and leaves it on the doorstep of an infertile couple that wants a child? P.P.S. Personally, I think it sounds good, but daughters of Artemis are a bit too common nowadays. Maybe it could be Hera or something for a change? I agree, Hera would be cool. Sparrowsong 04:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm updating SITR. Miranda's baby is born! P.P.S. I'm making the baby's picture! He's done. He is obscenely cute. Get this? He has a beanie with a pom-pom. And a pacifier. And panda slippers. Sparrowsong 04:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Malicious grin* Haven't you realized by now that I'm extremely evil? Sparrowsong 04:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Don't worry, you'll see it the minute I make his character page. Which will be almost immediately after I update. What part do you think sounds the cutest? Sparrowsong 04:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) The new chapter's up. Sparrowsong 05:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, he will. And I'm not lying in the description this time, I swear *coughcough*Snowflakes*coughcough*. Sparrowsong 05:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What's that short for again? Sparrowsong 05:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait for it! Sparrowsong 05:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Who should kill Phillip - Hermes, Miranda, both, or somebody else? I agree XD. I hope you don't mind if I "accidentally borrow" some of Todd's last words >:D. Sparrowsong 05:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What would you do if you were Miranda and Phillip just broke into your house? Sparrowsong 05:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Me too. Phillip's death scene will be soon, BTW. Very, very, very soon. Chapter Six, in fact, if not the next chapter. Sparrowsong 05:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Me neither. It'll almost certainly be up by tomorrow afternoon. Sparrowsong 05:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. How old's he turning? Sparrowsong 05:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You're lucky you have cousins that are on speaking terms with you. Wow, I wish I was sixteen. Ethan (my brother) turned twenty this month. Sparrowsong 05:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Andriana is quite a bitch. It's fun to mock her, though! :D Sparrowsong 05:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL, Thalia. I used to know a girl like that. If you want, you could write her real name and then replace it with *s. Like what I did to Aish Sheva the motherfu*king whore who thinks she owns ff.net. Sparrowsong 05:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She evens sounds like a plastic slut. And, I'm not bleeping Aish Sheva's name out either, because she's such a *word that is too vulgar for an R-rated movie*. Just think - in 70 years or so, we'll all be up in Elysium laughing our asses at Ashley and Aish Sheva while they burns in Tartarus >:D. Sparrowsong 06:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Man, what a jackass. Sparrowsong 06:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. What do you think Ashley and Aish Sheva's punishments in Tartarus will be? I don't think anybody likes her. Ashley and Aish Sheva's mothers probably look at them and go "Man, why didn't I abort that demon spawn while I had the chance?" I love badmouthing my enemies >:D. Sparrowsong 06:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ashley's is perfect. Aish Sheva's...mmm, no, that's just a bit too good for her. I think demons should cut her open with steak knifes, pour salt and lemon juice into the wound, and slowly sew it up with VERY sharp needles with the salt and lemon juice still in, and then force her to walk on a broken mirror for five hours. For all eternity. Sparrowsong 06:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I bet she does wish Ashley and her sister were dead. I do, and I've never even met them XD. Sparrowsong 06:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I know. As I told you, I have an incredibly twisted mind. For Ashley's...ooh, I know! Have demons rip her limbs off, lick them but reattach them before eating them, and then rape her so hard with their 6-ft you-know-whats that they go into her uterus and reach the top AND PEE INSIDE OF HER, and then pull out, and then put her in a boiling hot spring (like that guy who stepped into a boiling hot spring, and when he took his boot off the skin came off with it), and then repeat. That's just a fraction of my twisted mind >:D. How about 50-ft you-know-whats, even? And for Aish Sheva, maybe...35-ft you-know-whats? Sparrowsong 06:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Trust me, you really don't. P.P.S. I was reading graphic lemons at the age of 8. P.P.P.S. I threatened my brother with a knife when I was about 6 or 7. And I was serious. P.P.P.P.S. I was obsessed with gods, mythology, war, weapons, kidnapping, cancer, guns, blood, death, sex, incest, and reincarnation. At the age of 5. What's one of the single most disturbing things your fellow twisted mind can think of? I'm curious to see who's the most twisted >:D. Sparrowsong 06:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh.My.Mother.Fu*king.Gods.That.Is.Disturbing. I can't decide who's the most twisted, you or me. Who do you think? Sparrowsong 06:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You seriously just made me scream and nearly get caught XD. Sparrowsong 06:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we are equal. Sparrowsong 06:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm bored and feel like making images. Who do you think I should make an image of next? Sparrowsong 06:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) She basically looks like Alice's twin. I'll make her page sometime soon. Ooh, I had an idea - what about Rose and Noah as kids? Sparrowsong 06:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing Rose right now. She looks creepy but beautiful, like a gothic porcelain doll. Sparrowsong 06:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Nods* It's up now. You'll be able to tell that Luke is her dad (he kinda brainwashes her, wanting her to wear conservative-ish clothing and act polite and stuff, hence her teen image). After I do Noah, I'm doing Keira Stoll as a toddler. Sparrowsong 07:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe tomorrow, it's not really a main story. Did you see Rose's kid picture? Sparrowsong 07:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I will probably DS that tomorrow, too. Yeah, her kid image is very cute :3. Sparrowsong 07:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, keep forgetting what those stand for... Sparrowsong 07:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thalia kidnaps Dawn! Sparrowsong 07:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What new character page? Ooh, ooh, I got a good idea for DS! I'm gonna update it now! Sparrowsong 07:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Screams* I love you! Please be my first time! I wanna have your baby! Sparrowsong 07:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Luke kidnaps Rose back but Noah escapes. He toys with her emotions, trying to persuade her to come back, and very nearly succeeds. Rose loves Luke as a father, you see. Very much. Sparrowsong 07:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What's a vendetta? Sparrowsong 07:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Neat. In case you're wondering why DS got cut off, I was caught. Luckily, I managed to lie my way out of it XD. Sparrowsong 07:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Amazing, in fact. Wow...do you parents know you're talking to me? No offense, just curious :). Sparrowsong 07:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My rents are kinda like that too DX. Sparrowsong 07:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Mine, too, but they don't even have OCD. My dad is so mean - like, Ethan likes to cosplay (which lots of people many years older than him also do), and my dad makes fun of him, calling it a "costume party." When I tell him off, he'll say "I can call Ethan's dumb hobby whatever I want" and I'll say "If I wanted to, I could call you a dickhead." I feel like Ethan's 5 and I'm his mother sometimes. I am constantly sticking up for him because he refuses to stick up for himself. Sparrowsong 07:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) My mom stills says "grown-up" in front of me. And she didn't want me talking to Zephyr because he's a dude! Sexist, much? Sparrowsong 07:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I know. I am definitely not stupid enough to have cybersex, and I'm gay (for the most part). I don't think she knows that, though. I'm too chicken to come out to her. Sparrowsong 07:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm still kinda freaked out by the idea. I'm bisexual, though I definitely lean towards the lesbian side rather than the straight side. Don't worry, I don't like you in that way :). Sparrowsong 07:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Glad you're so accepting of my orientation. That makes me feel great, Thalia :). You're definitely my friend. *Hugs* Sparrowsong 08:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't do it with a stranger, especially not on Omegle. Plus, it's technically child molestation to cyber with a 13-year-old, I think...eww. Sparrowsong 08:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yuck. Kids really shouldn't be doing things like that (they must be pretty young, judging from the words they use). I've seen lemons that appear to be written by first-graders, believe it or not. Sparrowsong 08:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You are? What couple? Sparrowsong 08:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG...mmm, Keenan! *Licks lips* The new DS chapter is finally up. It's a long one. Sparrowsong 08:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Grins* Maybe...or maybe not. They will eventually, though. Maybe... Sparrowsong 08:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) '*Pats you on the back* I nearly cried writing it. Rose's flashbacks and all...even Luke was sad... Sparrowsong 08:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh...sorry, I forgot. What part was the saddest? Sparrowsong 08:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I don't know what stopped that part from making me cry. Sparrowsong 08:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Crap, gotta go to bed now. It's 1:40 where I live. Goodnight, Thalia. See you tomorrow. Thanks...do you think the reason half the people who voted on that poll hate me is because I write lemons? I'm just curious. It's my wacky theory. Sparrowsong 05:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Are you working on anything? Cool. I'm doing my daughter of Hera idea. Sparrowsong 05:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw your comment. Thanks. I think we are a lot alike. And you would be amazed by how accurate my image is, the one on the Kate Song page. Sparrowsong 05:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I think you're pretty. Yeah. It looks nice, but my parents won't let me. They think I'm too old to wear pigtails >:(. Sparrowsong 05:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care what they think, either. You're seriously going to run away tonight? Sparrowsong 05:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Gods dammit, I have WB on my stupid Hera story!! I know this sounds way cliche, but I don't think you should run away. Trust me, I hate my parents too, but you don't want to be out and about at night in Vancouver (you're from there, right?). It's dangerous. Only six more years before you're 18 and can move out, right? *Hugs* Sparrowsong 05:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I still don't think you should go out by yourself at night. Soo, fellow stalker, what have you learned about the dreaded c**ksucker known as Aish Sheva? Sparrowsong 05:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Sorry! I couldn't resist! '*Gulps* I know how you feel. Something like seven months ago in Calg (you'll probably know what that stands for, since we're both Canadian), this girl not much older than us was walking home from work or school (I forget which) when a man grabbed her, dragged her into his car, and raped her six times. He still hasn't been caught. And it wasn't that far from my neighbourhood. Sparrowsong 05:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Try closing the internet and then reopening it, that usually works for me. Or restart your computer. Holy shit, and he's probably still in your neighbourhood...I'd be scared shitless. Like, I wouldn't be able to leave the house. You must be so freaked out. Sparrowsong 05:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I can't believe somebody voted that they hated you and your writing on your polls. I'm really starting to think it's Aish Sheva. Maybe I shouldn't have said I was Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl... P.P.S. Oh no, what if Aish Sheva's reading this and she's gonna use what I've said against me? I can just see her replacing the content of my stories with "Sparrowsong is a dyke" or something like that. I'm kinda scared, to be honest. I will, just to be safe. Thanks for the advice. Sparrowsong 06:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I can. Just to be safe, I'll lock my user page and all my stories so that new and unregistered users can't edit them. I already have a strong suspicion that Aish Sheva is here, and if she is, I'll protect it so only admins can and ban her ass. I'm pretty paranoid about the possibility that she's here. Sparrowsong 06:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Any other tips? P.P.S. Do you know how to do a lockdown? I don't. Trust me, Aish Sheva isn't even the same species as us. Yes, IP addresses definitely can be banned, but I'd wanna know for sure that it was her. Sparrowsong 06:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Let's say Aish Sheva does create an account here. Do you think I should ban her right away, or wait until she slips up and does something flamey so my revenge will taste even sweeter? :D I agree. And, since I looked her up, I know every username she might try to come back as. If you see someone called Aish Sheva, Sheva Das, or Sister Grimm Erin on here, will you please tell me? In case she snoops through our messages, let's have a code phrase for warning each other of someone on the Wiki who might be Aish Sheva. What do you think it should be? Sparrowsong 06:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I just protected Nine Months. Now I'm working on all the other pages. Which one do you think she'd probably try to vandalize first, if she did decide to vandalize one or more of my stories? Thanks, I'll get on that ASAP. And I think that's a bit too long to memorize. How about "Code Spaghetti?" It's easy to remember, in my opinion. Sparrowsong 06:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm forgetful, too. I'm just protecting Sibling Rivalry, which means I'm about 1/16 of the way through. Sparrowsong 06:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Just because I'm so paranoid, I think I'm gonna start protecting my stories as soon as I make them. Admins have the ability to lock a page so that new and unregistered users can't edit. That's what I'm doing, since I don't know for sure that Aish Sheva is here but I think she is. I'll protect your user page, too. She would definitely go after you, since you're my BFF on the Wiki. Sparrowsong 06:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) When I finally get around to doing an admin election, I will definitely vote for you. As long as you run, that is :). Sparrowsong 06:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Any pages of yours you want me to protect? No problem. I'll do them as soon as I'm done mine. That shouldn't take long. Sparrowsong 06:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I was going to. I'm locking everything for 6 months. If Aish Sheva doesn't show by then, do you think it'll be safe to assume my current suspicions were just my OCD? Sparrowsong 06:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) That's what I'll do if she does come. That c***, I bet she probably would come back in 6 months and vandalize everything. Sparrowsong 06:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I might feel like it tomorrow XD. Sparrowsong 06:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Same here. I only have like, 8 more stories to protect. Sparrowsong 06:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly how I feel with my psychic powers. Thalia, I'm absolutely certain we were sisters in a past life. Sparrowsong 06:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I am coming to Vancouver next summer, actually...sorry if I sound weird, LOL. I would hug you, too. I'm almost done! Sparrowsong 06:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Just curious, if I hadn't protected them, which page do you think Aish Sheva would have gone for first? P.P.S. Do you think I'll get my revenge? My psychic powers aren't as good as yours. I agree, either that or Sun Child. It's not well-known like WitD, but there's lots of stuff in it that could definitely be used against me. Do you sense anything else about how I'll get my revenge? Sparrowsong 07:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) That's just how I pictured it. Just for that occasion, I'll use words like "motherfu*ker," "c**ksucker," and "c**t" uncensored. You know, the Seven Dirty Words. And the Daddy lyrics *coughcough*Amberlynn*coughcough*. Are your powers giving you any idea of exactly what I'm gonna say? Sparrowsong 07:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Same here, only I was caught by my mom! I have a feeling that part of what I'm gonna say is something among the lines of "Aish Sheva, you are a worthless little whore. You can't write worth shit, you weirdo. You retard, I bet your mother's biggest regret is not aborting you. Mother fu*ker. In about 70 years, Thinkaboutthisname and I will be up in Elysium laughing our asses off at you while you burn in Tartarus, c**ksucker. You're a fu*king slut, you got that? Nobody likes you, c**t. Nobody. I'm superior to you, you see? I'm smart, you're stupid. I have friends, everyone secretly hates you even if they don't act like it. I'm right, you're wrong. I'm strong, you're a weak little dick. I've won this fight, you've lost. I am Aphrodite-Awesome-Girl, and I have reclaimed my dignity and taken yours. Douchebag!" And that's not half of it. Sparrowsong 07:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell when she's coming on the Wiki? Sparrowsong 07:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I think you're right. Have you seen any Code Spaghettis on Percy Jackson Wiki? *Winks* Sparrowsong 07:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, because if she's on the PJO Wiki, that almost certainly means she'll find this one. I have to go to bed now because it's 12:30 in Calg. Night, Thalia. Thanks, a lot. Sparrowsong 07:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Love ya, Thalia! In a sister/friend way :). Sparrowsong 07:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm ok. And we're calling the secret forum "Rainbow Restaurants" now, it's a codename. And if you ever see AllieMarii, Honest101, The One Called Demetra, Theia 47, Fan characters cub29, or Zoe Nightshade (the ff.net user, not the character) on here, they're a Code Spaghetti as well. They're trolls like Aish Sheva. Sparrowsong 03:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I love your lemons! And wow, that sounds funny, yelling "Code Spaghetti!" in class XD. Sparrowsong 03:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Funny! Do you know any of the other trolls I mentioned? Sparrowsong 03:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. On second thought, I think Code Spaghetti should be reserved for Aish Sheva sighting. For other trolls, maybe Code Music or something? Is that Ashley's username on some website? Sparrowsong 03:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sis. Let's try to memorize it. Code Spaghetti = Aish Sheva/Sheva Das/Sister Grimm Erin, Code Music = Other Troll. Code Spaghetti = Aish Sheva, Code Music = Other Troll. Code Spaghetti = Aish Sheva...LOL, I think we memorized it. Sparrowsong 03:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I know. Sparrowsong 03:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Same. On the off chance that she does show up here, do you think you should tell her who you are, give her a hate speech like the one I have planned for Aish Sheva, and then have me ban her? >:D Sparrowsong 04:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC) She sounds like a real bitch. Did you see Talk:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki? Sparrowsong 04:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, yeah. Sparrowsong 04:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Characters count, as do poems. Sparrowsong 04:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I haven't read it yet. Oh, and I managed to find Ashley on some other sites. She's trying to be a model. Pfft, like a girl as bitchy and fat and ugly as her would be a model :P. Sparrowsong 04:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC)